Tripple Threat
by cristina reid
Summary: SLASH ALL THE WAY! Merlin/Arthur/Cenred


WARNING: SLASH! Merlin/Arthur/Cenred

Cenred stared at the view before him. The blond Arthur dominating the brunet Merlins mouth. Arthurs naked body on top of Merlins, both deep into a kiss they were sharing. Their tongues touching and rolling around each other.

"Enough." Cenred growled.

Arthur pulled his lips away from Merlins and glanced at Cenred, the blond smiled when he saw Cenreds cock standing proud. "Finally." He said, as Cenred walked over to the bed, also fully naked.

Arthur gasped when Cenred grabbed his hair then forced his face close to Merlins.

"Take him already." The long, dark haired man ordered.

Arthurs breathing picked up. He grabbed his own hard cock, he lined it up with Merlins entrance then slowly pushed himself inside. Merlin shut his eyes and bit his bottom lip, but that didnt stop his moan from escaping his lips. His nails dug into Arthurs back, he couldnt hold it anymore as a louder moan escaped his mouth. His mouth slightly open. He reopened his eyes and stared up, his eyes trailing passed Arthur and to Cenreds who was now sitting on his knees on the bed.

Arthur pulled his head off of Merlins chest and he bit his own bottom lip. Merlin could tell he was holding in the look of pain, no doubt from being pentrated by Cenred. The man leaned over Arthur and kissed his shoulder then brought his lips to the blonds ear. "Fuck him."

Merlins mouth slightly open in a gasp when Arthur pulled out then slammed back into him. Both younger mens breathing got heavier with thrust, every inch Arthur burried into Merlin.

When Merlin felt Arthurs body being pushed against his with more force, he knew that it wasnt the blonds doing. Cenred was always rough when they made love, yet Arthur and Merlin never complained. He was Cenred, and if he changed his ways, the three would have never gotten along.

Cenred was dominant, it was who he was. No matter who was underneathe the man, the sex was always great.

Merlins mouth opened in pain when Arthur dug his nails into his shoulders. The brunet could feel as Cenreds pace quickend inside of Arthur.

Arthur never felt this good in his life. Merlin underneathe him moaning in pleasure, and Cenred above him moaning in satisfaction. Arthur was happy he could make his lovers happy. Being the middle had its adventages, Arthur got pleasured inside and out, and he loved it.

He could have sworn he felt himself harden when Cenred grabbed his waist and held him still as he pounded into him.

Cenred leaned over Arthur and grabbed his blond sweaty hair, Cenreds sweaty forehead on Arthurs back and his hot breath on the blonds ear. "Finish him off." He ordered as he forced Arthur deeper into Merlin, making Merlin scream in pleasure.

Cenred reached around Arthur and grabbed Merlins cock, stroking him long and hard. "Cum for me Merlin. Do it now." Cenred ordered.

Merlins breathing picked up more. "Yes, yes, yes. Ooooh. Ah!"

Cenred smiled wide when he felt Merlins cum squirt on Arthurs stomach. "Yes." He whispered. He slowed down his pace inside of Arthur and with two more long thrusts he came inside of the blonds body, his palsing cock making Arthurs cock burst inside of Merlin, filling him long and deep.  
Cenred let go of Arthurs hair and Arthurs head fell onto Merlins chest and stood that way breathing hard as his cock emptied into the warm tightness. He felt Cenred pull out of him and the man threw himself on Merlins left side. He grabbed Merlins face and swiped his tongue over his pink lips. Merlin moaned and grabbed Cenreds tonuge with his lips.

Arthur lifted his head and threw himself on Merlins right side, Merlins numb legs fell onto the bed and he took a deep breath. Arthur leaned forward so his face was next to the other two.

Cenred pulled his lips away from Merlins with a loud pop and his eyes trailed to Arthurs, the man grabbed the blonds hair and pulled him close so they too shared the same kiss and Cenred and Merlin had just done.

Cenred pulled away breathless and lay his forehead on Arthurs. "You were amazing."

Arthur lightly chuckled. "So were you."

Cenred gulped then licked his lips. "Best lovers ever."

"Thats very nice."

Arthur and Cenred looked down at Merlin who had his eyes closed.

"Can we sleep now?"

Cenred and Arthur laughed, Merlin was always the first to fall alseep, and didnt wake up until afternoon. Both Arthur and Cenred sent a kiss to Merlins forehead. The three men lay down and fell asleep.

This is sooooo weird, I never thought of myself making a m/m/m. Please tell me what you think.  
Review Please :) 


End file.
